The present invention relates to a wire harness in which at least portions of exterior members are disposed parallel to each other.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a wire harness through which high-voltage devices mounted in an electric vehicle are electrically connected to each other. The wire harness disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured to include two long bellows-like tubes (exterior members) and shielded electrical wires which are respectively inserted into the bellows-like tubes. Each of the two bellows-like tubes has a round sectional shape, and is disposed parallel to each other so as to come into contact with each other. The two bellows-like tubes parallel to each other are fixed together by wrapping tape or a band around the two bellows-like tubes at a proper position.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2011-138740